harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Merula Snyde
Merula Snyde (born c. 1973) was a witch who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Slytherin. Biography Early life Merula's parents were Death Eaters that supported Lord Voldemort. After the Dark Lord's demise in 1981, her parents were captured and sent to Azkaban. Merula claims to have attended every Quidditch World Cup since she was born. Hogwarts years First year Merula began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. On 1 September, 1984, she boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. During the journey, she tormented Ben Copper the entire time, by threatening him and calling him a "Mudblood." being Sorted in 1984]] Once they arrived at the school, Merula and the rest of the first years were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall proceeded to provide them with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses — Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious — voicing her hope that all of the newcomers would make fine additions to the ranks of great witches and wizards that each House had produced in the past. Eventually, Merula was sorted into Slytherin, becoming the fourth generation of her family to be sorted in that house. As a result of her constant bullying, Ben Copper spent his first days at Hogwarts following Merula around, hoping this would prevent her from sneaking up on him, or give him a chance to run away if she did. One day, before the start of a Potions class in the Dungeons, Merula was bullying Rowan Khanna by forcing them into saying that she was the most powerful witch at Hogwarts. However, Jacob's sibling stood up for Rowan and Merula started teasing them by making fun of Jacob. When Rowan mentioned that Professor Flitwick said Jacob's sibling cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of any first-year in years, Merula resolved to be nothing but trouble for them and to show that she was more powerful than them. She then sends Jacob's sibling a fake letter from Professor Snape and locks them in a room full of Devil's Snare, but they are able to escape. Second year Coming soon... Third year This year, Merula was overheard saying she had stolen books on Dark Magic from the Restricted Section. Physical appearance Merula has short and messy dark brown hair, with one area an orange color, and violet eyes. She has thick furrowed eyebrows. Magical abilities and skills *'Potions': Merula appeared to be quite skilled in potions as she was capable of discreetly sabotaging Jacob's sibling's Cure for Boils with Bulbadox powder. Per Professor Snape, she was able to make a "flawless" Cure for Boils right during her first Potions class. *'Duelling': Merula was known to be a fierce and resourceful duellist. Even during her first year, she showed her multiple martial magic abilities. Etymology "Merula" is a Latin word that means "blackbird". "Snyde" comes from the Danish word for "cheat". Behind the scenes *In her second year, Merula boasts to Jacob's sibling that she's working with someone on finding the Cursed Vaults. That someone is likely Tulip, as the two were still working together during their second year and only ended their partnership before their third year. *As both her parents are in Azkaban, it's currently unknown who takes care of her. If Merula's claims about attending the Quidditch World Cups are true, it's likely she's being raised by a family member. Appearances * es:Merula Snyde fr:Merula Snyde ru:Мерула Снайд Category:1970s births Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards Category:Pure-blood supremacists